Tu m'as volé mon coeur
by Hunter D. Phenix
Summary: OS LEMON Couple: AcexOCC Résumé : Dit-moi que tu m'aimes... qu'elle m'avait dit... Elle qui est partit sans dire un mot, comme une voleuse...


Bonjour ou bonsoir! Ceci est mon tout premier lemon... Donc tout les conseils sont les bienvenus ! Bisous ! :)

OS / LEMON  Couple: AcexOCC

Résumé : _« Dit-moi que tu m'aimes... »_ qu'elle m'avait dit... Elle qui est partit sans dire un mot, comme une voleuse...

* * *

Je mangeai. Oui, rien d'étonnant. J'étais avec ma flotte, dans un restaurant plutôt sympathique où la nourriture était excellente. Nous avions fini une mission que Ohaji nous avez donné, on méritait bien ça ! Après tout, on avait donné corps et âme pour cette satané mission ! Je m'empiffrais comme dans mon habitude, la note allait être lourde... M'enfin je dois bien me remplir l'estomac ! Si je me laisse pas mourir au combat pourquoi je me laisserais mourir de faim ? Sérieusement ?

-Héé Cap'tain ! Baragouina un de mes hommes à moitié saoul.

-Hmpf... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dis-je la bouche pleine.

-J'étais en train de vouuuuus parler, capitaine !

-Ah, décholé, tu dichais quoi ? Lui demandais-je encore une fois la bouche pleine.

-Je vous diseeeez, que la fille en face n'arrête pas de vous regarder, aloooors tenez vous bien !

-Tu veux dire quoi par-là ?

-Baaaaah, mangeais bien quoi... puis parlez pas la bouche pleine non plus hein ! Ça plaît pas au femme !

-Et alors ?

-Vous vous sentez pas un peu seul en ce moment ? Puis regardez là, elle si mignonne, répondit un autre de mes hommes.

Je la regarda, c'est vrai qu'elle était belle ! Mais bon Dieu, c'était quoi c'est question là ? _« Vous vous sentez pas un peu seul en ce moment ? » _Qu'est-ce que ça peut leur foutre ? Mais surtout, comment pouvaient-ils savoir que... enfin, bon c'est vrai que ça fait un petit moment que je n'es pas pris de plaisir avec une femme...

-Bah alors capitaine, on dirait qu'elle vous plaît bien la p'tite ! Repris le premier.

-Ta gueule.

Non mais là vraiment il abuse. Il ne sut quoi répondre et préféra se taire une bonne fois pour toutes sous les rires peut discret des autres hommes. Je continua à _bien manger_ pendant encore un petit quart-d'heure. Nous partîmes alors, après avoir payé l'énoooorme note, vers un hôtel.

-Bonne nuit capitaine !

-Bonne nuit les gars.

Puis chacun d'entre nous partîmes vers nos chambres. Enfin moi j'étais le seul à avoir une chambre pour moi tout seul ! Les autres dormaient par petits groupes.

Je tournais-viré dans mon lit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à cette fille. À ses yeux si bleu. Ils m'ont marqué car cette couleur me fait penser à la mer, à la mer que j'aime tant.

Je ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Je sortis à l'extérieur pour prendre l'air, pour me calmer un peu, après tout, je ne la reverrais plus, alors à quoi bon se torturer l'esprit.

Je tournais dans une rue, puis une autre. Je marchais tête baisser quand soudain quelqu'un m'attrapa la main. C'était une fine et douce main. Je me retournais alors. Puis je la vît. Elle et ses magnifiques yeux couleur mer.

-Bonsoir, dit-elle.

-Euh... bonsoir, lui répondis-je timidement.

-Je... euh...

-Oui, t'es la fille du restaurant, je vous ai reconnu, lui dis-je pour essayer de la mettre à l'aise.

-Oui, c'est bien moi. Je... désolé, je dois paraître idiote...

-Mais non pas du tout ! Tu sais, si un de mes amis de m'avez rien dit je n'aurais pas remarqué...

Elle rit. Son rire, il était beau, agréable à entendre, discret mais sans trop l'être non plus.

-Je me présente, repris-je, je m'appelle...

-Oui je sais, tu es Portgas D. Ace, sourit-elle.

-Ahah j'avais presque oublié que j'avais un avis de recherche, riais-je. Et toi ?

-Qu'elle importance ? Me répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Je connais un endroit sympa et tranquille un peu plus loin d'ici, si tu veux bien ?

J'étais un peu surpris par sa proposition, mais je n'allais tout de même pas refuser. Alors je l'a suivit.

On était arrivé en haut d'une falaise d'où on pouvait avoir une vue sans limite sur le port et la vaste mer. Les étoiles étaient au rendez-vous, le Lune aussi. C'était beau.

Elle prit ma main dans la sienne. On se regarda un instant, on s'approcha l'un de l'autre dans la nuit noire. Je pris son autre main. Je n'étais plus qu'a quelques millimètre de ses lèvres. Je la dévorais du regard, je pouvais voir ses joues rougirent sous mon regard insistant. Je passa l'une de mes mains dans ses cheveux couleur ébène, puis l'autre sur sa hanche. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou. Je l'embrasse d'abord tendrement, puis ensuite fougueusement. Elle rompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle. Nous avions tout les deux le souffle court. Nous nous couchions par terre, elle était sur moi. On s'embrassait pendant que ses mains baladeuses retraçaient les muscles de mon torse. Je lui enleva son tee-shirt et d'une main lui titilla un téton tandis que de l'autre je lui déboutonna son short. Sa main descendit dans mon entre jambe qui commençait déjà à me faire mal. Elle m'enleva d'un coup sec mon short. Me retrouvant alors en caleçon. Elle passa ses doigts fin dessus me faisait frémir alors que nos lèvres étaient encore collé. Là, vraiment je me sentais trop serré. Elle le comprit assez vite, mais ne fit rien.

Je la positionna alors sur le dos, me trouvant sur elle. Mes doigts caressèrent son bas-ventre. Elle émit un petit gémissement de plaisir. Enfin, je rentrais mes doigts dans sa culotte. Puis, bien vite, je rentrais trois doigts en elle. Elle gémissait un plus. J'effectuais alors quelques vas-viens de plus en plus vite. Je retira mes doigts, elle me remit alors sur le dos. Elle m'embrassa le cou, descendit sur le torse, le bas-ventre, mon caleçon. Une énorme bosse c'était formé, depuis un moment déjà. Elle prit l'initiative de retirer le bout de tissu qui me faisait mal, elle prit alors mon membre en main et commença de léger, mais tellement bon, vas et viens. Elle avait remonté sa tête jusque dans mon cou pour m'embrasser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle redescendit sa tête pour cette fois prendre mon membre dur en bouche. Une avalanche de gémissement sortait de ma bouche. J'étais prêt à venir quand elle s'arrêta. Elle releva la tête pour m'embrassait. Je sentis son souffle dans ma nuque. Enfin je la prit par les jambes pour le remonter un peu et entra mon sexe en elle.

Nous gémissions tout les deux de plaisir. C'est alors que je commençais de nombreux vas et viens.

-T'arrêtes... pas... hmmm, arriva-t-elle à dire.

Je ne lui répondis pas et accéléra la cadence.

Nos peaux s'entrechoquaient à chaque coup de bassin, nos lèvres se frôlaient, et nos cris de jouissance s'entremêlaient dans le silence de la nuit.

-Dit-moi que tu m'aimes... me supplia-t-elle tendrement à l'oreille.

-Je... hmpf, t'aime... lui répondis-je entre quelques gémissement.

Puis nous continuons notre voyage vers le septième ciel.

Et se soir là, j'ai aimé une femme comme je n'avais jamais aimé au-paravent. Je lui ai fait l'amour comme jamais je ne l'avais fait. Jamais je n'aimerais une autre femme autant. En une nuit elle avait réussit à prendre mon cœur.

Nous étions enfin arrivé au septième ciel, dans nos souffles courts et bruyants, je déversa mon liquide chaud en elle. Nous nous embrassions avant de sombrer tout les deux dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, les rayons du soleil me réveillèrent en douceur. Je ne sentais plus la présence de... et merde, elle ne m'avait pas dit son prénom. Je me levais alors en douceur, me frottait les yeux puis partit en direction de la ville. Je me m'y à la chercher, en vain. Mon estomac crier famine depuis un bon moment déjà, alors j'arrêtais toutes recherches et continuerais après un bon repas.

J'avais passé ma journée à la chercher. Puis une semaine s'était écoulé, je ne la retrouvais toujours pas. Tous les jours je marchais jusqu'à la falaise, mais non, elle n'y était pas. Puis maintenant il est temps pour moi de partir. Je dois retrouver Ohaji et mes frères.

Je voulais juste lui parler, juste le revoir, la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que je l'aimais. _« Dit-moi que tu m'aimes... »_ qu'elle m'avait dit... Elle qui est partit sans dire un mot, comme une voleuse... Il ne me reste d'elle qu'un souvenir, ses yeux bleus... Aoi (=Bleu en japonnais) désormais c'est de cette façon que je t'appellerais à chaque fois que je penserais à toi...

-Aoi... Tu m'as volé mon cœur...

FIN.


End file.
